1. Field
The presently disclosed subject matter relates to devices, systems, and processes useful in managing an operating temperature of a working fluid, especially for working fluid used in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing vehicles can include a multiple gear ratio transmission that can multiply the torque output by a power source such as an internal combustion engine (ICE), a hybrid of an ICE and an electric motor, electric motor, hydrogen motor and the like. The transmission can contain various types of working fluid, such as hydraulic oil, that can be used to lubricate and/or cool the internal components of the transmission and/or other high friction systems and structures. For example, the working fluid can be used in the selection of an appropriate one of a plurality of gear ratios of the transmission, where the transmission is configured as an automatic transmission or as a semi-automatic transmission.
Under certain conditions, the operating temperature of the working fluid can increase, which in turn, can cause the fluid pressure to increase. Any pressure in excess of a threshold pressure can affect the operation and/or components of the transmission if the excess pressure is not reduced.
In order to relieve fluid pressure in excess of the threshold pressure, the transmission can include a breather port. When the fluid pressure of the working fluid exceeds the threshold pressure, a volume of the working fluid can be expelled through the breather port in an attempt to relieve the excess fluid pressure. In order to maintain optimal performance of the transmission, the vehicle operator or owner should replace all expelled fluid. This fluid maintenance can be inconvenient in both time and cost to the vehicle owner or operator. Additionally, under extreme conditions, the performance of the transmission can be reduced if the volume of working fluid decreases below a threshold volume. A reduced amount of working fluid can also adversely affect the quality and/or performance of the vehicle as perceived by the owner or operator of the vehicle.
Thus, there is a need to provide a control system and method to manipulate the operating temperature of a working fluid having one or more of the following qualities and/or characteristics: a minimum maintenance cost; a minimum maintenance time; a minimum adverse impact on the quality and/or performance of the vehicle as perceived by the owner or operator of the vehicle; and/or other qualities and characteristics related to working fluid operations.